kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaalthas
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Khaalthas is most often seem in the robes of a magus, and wearing many various pouches, and fetishes around his belt, and a wand tuck into safely either in his belt or up a sleeve. *'Body:' Khaalthas has the slim, athletic build typical of his race. He stands roughly six feet high and weighs around 170 pounds. *'Hairstyle:' His hair is spiky and swept back, styled in a fashion vaguely reminiscent of some bird of prey. *'Tatoos:' Khaalthas bears two noticeable glyphs. Both are located on his arms. On the right forearm, is an emerald blue runic pattern that resembles a funnel cload and glows with a soft blue light and contains crimson highlights. On the left bicep, is a crimson runic circle that envelops his bicep. Personal History Most of Khaalthas' family is either deceased or now mindless thrall's of the Lich King. The only surviving member of the Dawnstrider line other then Khaalthas is his brother the Blood Knight Initiate Arimylthanis. Though they are brothers, they are polar opposites. Where Khaalthas is studious and a wielder of the Arcane, Arimylthanis prefers the use of a blade to deal with his foes and is loud and outspoken. Khaalthas was away studying at the Kirin-Tor when the Scourge attacked Quel'thelas and never really forgave himself for not being there to assist in the defense of his loved ones. To this day he holds a deep hatred for the undead born of guilt. Upon returning home he found his beloved city in ruins and his family all dead or in thrall to the Lich King. It was Arimylthanis and himself that where tasked with hunting down and destroying those of his family that where unable to find the final peace of death... and as he watch the bodies of his loved ones burn he made a vow to himself, the Lich King and his wretched Scourge would pay no matter the price. Arimalthanis was just a humble city guard when the Scourge attacked and by some blessing of the light escaped the ordeal with only minor injuries. After the battle of Quel'thalas he joined up with the Prince and began to work at retaking as much of Lordaeron from the Scourge as possible. Eventually joining with his brother Khaal to hunt down and destroy the abominations the remaining members of his family had become. When Kael'thas brought the Naaru to Silvermoon and formed the Order of Blood Knights Arimylthanis was quick to enlist and find a new weapon to destroy the Lich King. Now the brothers have joined the remnants of House Stormborne and seek to help reforge the broken house into a power that can take down the Scourge and rid Azeroth of the Lich King for eternity. Current Status Khaal's current adventures have brought him to outland to battle the Burning Legion on their own turf. Soon it will be time to confront the true focus of Khaal's hatred... The Lich King and his army of the Damned. Stories Under Construction!